


So, you’re my Boyfriend now?

by Cosmica



Series: “Let’s create some good memories together” [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Redemption, F/M, Fluffy Billy, I promise you will get to bang your new bf, Next couple chapters will be smut or include smut, Relationship(s), S P I C E, Steve being a protective Mom, Steve doesn’t approve sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmica/pseuds/Cosmica
Summary: Henderson and Billy finally put a label to their relationship and Dustin gets the fright of his life





	So, you’re my Boyfriend now?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be only chapter for a couple weeks! I’ll be working on the couple of requests I got on my tumblr - feel free to come send me some! 
> 
> Tumblr: Cosmicak

Billy Hargrove. You had heard bits and pieces from Nancy, Robin and Steve. Mostly Steve. About what he was like before his near death experience and partial epiphany. He was a self absorbed douchebag who hung out with Tommy and Carol, bullied Steve and never cared about his sister. There were rumours he slept with the entire cheerleading squad. But you didn’t know that Billy, the Billy you knew was..unique, not completely a douchebag but was sweet. Your Billy made sure no one bullied El or Max in school, brought Max ice cream and high fived her every time she dumped Lucas (he was so proud every time). He still obnoxiously listened to music in his Camaro, sped and went to parties and got into fights but he had chilled out significantly. It was cute. 

After the party last night, your emotions had gone from 0-100 whenever thoughts of Billy clouded your mind. The kiss in Tommy H’s kitchen last night fresh on your mind, touching your neck where the mark he left was. You rest your head against the wall of the shower, letting the water run down your back. You remembered the way his hand grasped your waist and his hips pinning you to the counter, his knee going between your legs..why did Billy pull away? 

You groan, pushing the hair from your face. You could feel yourself getting hot so you turned the hot water off and bit your lip as ice cold rushed over you. After you had cooled off, you got out of the shower and wrapped your towel around you. Pulling the sliding door open to your room, you were greeted by the object of your arousal sitting on your bed, Idly scanning your record collection. Hearing the door, Billy looked over at you, eyes moving slowly down your body to where the towel ended, mid thigh. 

“Well..this was not the greeting I expected” he smirked, rising from his spot on the bed, hands on his hips. You froze, gripping your towel tighter. 

“How..how did you get into my room?” Billy rose an eyebrow and gestures towards the window like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You couldn’t just knock on the door?”

“Now where’s the fun in that huh?” He said as he walked towards you, swagger in his step. He lent down to your height, pressing a soft, swift kiss to your lips. 

“Good Morning sweetheart” your heart thumped in your chest, Robin’s words come rushing back to you. What was the deal with you and Billy? You hadn’t officially started dating but he hasn’t been seeing other girls. Apparently your mind thought right now was the perfect time to voice your concerns, letting it slip. 

“What are we, Billy?” Billy’s smirk dropped, his hand that was playing with the end of your towel suddenly stopping. You looked into his eyes before looking down, teeth nervously gnawing into your lip. 

“There a brain up in that pretty head of yours or what, Henderson?” You felt him tap your head with his knuckle, you stared at him, unsure of what to say. 

Billy sighs. “Look, Go and get dressed, and we can talk about everythin’ after. You in a tiny towel like that and nothing else..Mm..I must say Henderson, it’s real tempting..” brain kicking into overdrive when he bites his lip and his fingers tap on your thigh just below your towel, you brush past Billy towards the clothes you kept out for after you showered, you noticed your underwear was missing and you turned to see the exact pair in Billy’s hands, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Never pinned you for the red lace kind” he teased, you stormed over to him and snatched the pair from his hands, going into the bathroom and shutting the door, face red and stomach filled with butterflies. Jesus fuck you had it bad.

Once you dressed and made sure your appearance was suitable, you left the bathroom, Billy leaning out your window while he smoked. You were dressed in high waisted shorts with a yellow blouse, outfit pieced together with your belt in place. Clearing your throat had Billy look over at you, cigarette dangling from his lips before giving you a once over. “Is there a bra to match those cute panties?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know Mr Hargrove” you smiled, walking to your bed and sitting down. Billy put out the cigarette and tossed it out of your window, joining you on the bed. Making sure your thighs touched his denim clad ones, leaning down to whisper onto your ear. “You have no idea angelface..” you laughed and pushed his face away gently. 

“You said we’d talk Billy” Billy nodded and backed off, mischief lingering in his eyes. He took your hand in his, softly speaking your name. 

“I know I’ve never given off the best impression, especially when I first arrived in this shit hole of America.” You scoffed, going to defend the little town you called home, but decided not to after a firm look from Billy. 

“But on that Fourth of July..that night when El..did her weird shit to me ‘n made me realise how much my repressed..shit, effected me. I thought I wasn’t worth the shit on my shoe but yet you, El and Max never stopped fighting for me” his eyes avoided yours, you knew he was never good at expressing his emotions, you gently egged him ok, kissing his hand. 

“Fuck, if it wasn’t for you, baby, I’d probably be dead” he admitted, you look down at his chest, mind vividly remembering when the Mind Flayer’s appendage pieced through his chest. You felt his fingers on your chin, tilting your face up to meet his, suddenly closer.

“And that’s why.. I want you to be with me all the time” he whispered, like he was afraid something would happen if he expressed his feelings. 

“So..does that mean You’re my boyfriend now Hargrove?”

“If you’ll have me, Henderson” he smiled, overcome with pure adoration for your new relationship. You smashed your lips onto his, repeatedly kissing his gorgeous lips as he fell back to lean on his elbows. You let your instincts take over as you straddled his lap, pulling on his shirt, Billy happy to return the gesture with his hands in the back pockets of your shorts. Opening your mouth to Billy, you deepened the kiss between you both, he suddenly sat up and held you tighter against him. Lips never leaving yours. Your hands ran up his chest to his shoulders, then to his mane of hair, getting your fingers lost in his curls. Billy pulled away only for a moment, whispering your name just as you locked lips again. He was drunk on the idea of you being his and only his. You pushed him down, leaning over him as you moved your swollen lips down the same path he led only the night before. Pushing his already unbuttoned shirt open to show more of his heaving tanned chest. 

Billy lifted you up and pushed you down beside him to lie on the bed, crawling up over your body, between your open legs, to place kisses on your exposed collarbone. His necklace hanging from his neck, your hands running up his back and gripping his shirt. Billy attached his lips to yours once again, your lips automatically parting to allow his tongue to taste you as you moaned into the kiss. You felt one of his hands hold onto your own before the other slid down to your waist, fingers finding their way under your blouse.  
You thought your sexual tension would finally be relived. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. The door swung open as Dustin stood in the doorway, calling your name.

“Billy’s car is here and mo-OH MY GOD” he shrieked, immediately shutting the door with a chorus of ‘gross’ and ‘ew’. You pushed Billy off of you when you heard the commotion, now lying beside him on the bed, heart beating out of your chest. Billy had a lazy smirk on his face, eyes turning towards you. Letting out a breathless chuckle. 

“You’re gonna need to lock the door when I’m around sweetheart” you smacked him with a nearby pillow. Sending him into a fit of laughter. 

Breakfast was as awkward as you could ever imagine, you had timidly strolled down stairs hand in hand with Billy, proud smirk on his face while yours was as red as his shirt. 

Your mother was clueless as to the fact Billy hasn’t even walked through your front door, happily serving you both breakfast. Dustin staring Billy down, Billy returning the stare with a smirk . 

“Somethin’ the matter Dusty?” He chastised, slowly taking a bite of the waffles your mom had made. You sat between them, anxiously pushing your food around. “Actually yes! I caught you with your tongue down my si-“ you slapped a hand across his mouth, frantically looking over at your mother who was now feeding her beloved, Mews II, her breakfast. Turning your gaze to your little brother, you made a gesture for him to be quiet before letting go of his face. 

You felt Billy’s hand on your knee under the table, you spared him a glance. The man sent you a charming smile that, if you weren’t already sitting down, would have made your knees weak. That was when your mother called your name, you looked at her. 

“Who’s your handsome guest hm?” She cooed, making Dustin fake gagging noises beside you. Billy turned to your mother and held his hand out, dazzling smile and charm turned up to 11.

“My names Billy, Mrs Henderson. Billy Hargrove” she took his hand in her own and shook it. 

“He’s my boyfriend, mom” She sat up straighter, eyes assessing Billy in a new light. 

“You bagged a real looker! Think you could share?” She said in a teasing tone, Yours and Dustin’s heads snapped to her in disbelief. 

“MOM!”

“MOM EW!”

She and Billy burst out laughing, Billy’s hand on your knee moving to your hand to entwine pinkie fingers.

•••

Soon after breakfast, Dustin told an abruptly woken Steve about the news. Steve was sure to give Billy the lecture of his life and Billy was intent on ignoring whatever Steve was saying, playing with your fingers. You pressed a kiss to his cheek. Looking forward to what your new relationship would bring.


End file.
